Flip of a Coin
by x-Energy.Purple-x
Summary: Alex risked everything on one flip of a coin. Soon, he's going to realise that actions have devastating consequences for the one he loves... *Alex Shelley/Chris Sabin* *Explicit Slash* *Dom!/Sub!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Right guys, this is my new prompt fic, based upon the idea given to me by the lovely Katja! It's going to be done over three parts, and it's very intense and dark compared to what I normally do, so hopefully it isn't too bad! Remember guys, if any of you want a prompt written, just shoot me a message or a review, and I'll see what I can do. Hope you like it guys! :)**

**As always, any reviews are greatly appreciated! Lots of reviews makes me a happy, motivated writer :D**

**Unfortunately, I will never own Chris, Alex or AJ outside of my dreams :(**

**Enjoy guys! :)**

* * *

><p>Alex looked down at his phone again, making sure that he hadn't mucked up the details. He wasn't entirely sure as to the reason why he'd received the text, but with the mood that AJ had been in recently, he decided it would probably be best if he didn't ignore it. He could feel Chris trying to peer over his shoulder in what was a failing attempt to be a nosey little fucker as he hooked one of his legs subtly between Alex's thighs, trying to insinuate himself into a better position, but Alex quickly snapped his mobile shut before giving Chris an affectionate slap around the back of his head; Chris really was worse than a child sometimes.<p>

"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to intrude on private conversations?"

Chris just gave a smirk that could've rivalled Alex's as he grabbed hold of one of the bottles of beer that sat on the table, a glint in his eyes as he stared at Alex.

"My mom taught me a lot of things, doesn't mean I actually listened to her," Chris reasoned as he downed half of the beer, rolling his eyes at the way Alex shook his head overdramatically in a disapproving fashion. "And anyway," Chris continued, his hand sneaking under the table to give a quick squeeze to Alex's upper thigh. "If I did listen to half the shit she said, then I wouldn't be having as much fun as I do now, would I?"

An almost dark, lustful light flashed through Chris' eyes as he gazed over at Alex, his lips creasing in a knowing smile as he ran his hand teasingly up the length of Alex's leg, only just stopping before he reached Alex's groin, and Alex couldn't help but cock his eyebrow as a smug grin crossed his face. If they'd been back in their room, Chris would've known better than to be tempting Alex in the way that he was; Chris daring to lay a finger on Alex without permission, let alone trying to rile him up and get him hard, would've been more than enough grounds for a punishment, and they both knew it.

However, when they were together, and there wasn't that pressure or demand for Chris to submit to him, then Alex had no trouble in letting Chris get away with little things like this; he knew it was still extremely hard for Chris to reconcile himself to the loss of control he experienced when they were having a session, so Alex didn't mind it when Chris tried to regain just a tiny bit of that control, of that power in other circumstances. Alex knew Chris appreciated the way that he respected the boundaries of their relationship - and more importantly, the sexual side of things - and he knew that it was somewhat easier for Chris not to be put out or upset at their arrangements if he got time to do what he wanted without fear of reprisal for breaking the rules. It was the little unspoken things that made both of them completely positive that their relationship was going to work out, regardless of whatever else happened.

Alex was just about to open his mouth to say something in response, but as he did so, he saw the door to the bar swing open. When AJ strolled in, a slight smirk on his face as his eyes immediately sought out Alex, Alex let out a groan as he immediately disentangled his legs from Chris', trying to straighten up as best as he could. A frown passed over Chris' face when he saw the way that Alex grabbed the other, full bottle of beer and begin to drink it down, almost as if he was trying to ignore Chris, but when Chris started glancing around the bar, a look of realisation washed over him before he stared back at Alex. They both shared a quick smile of understanding - although, Alex couldn't help but spot the wariness and distrust from Chris - one that really wouldn't have seemed out of place amongst friends, before they settled into their typical roles.

Over the past couple of months, it had been becoming a bitch for them to hide their relationship, much less the exact details of its unorthodox nature; in a business like wrestling, there were very few people just as liberal as they were when it came to who a person was sharing their bed with at nights, and they'd seen first-hand the sort of damage that could happen to somebody's career if they were ever found out as being gay. Neither of them could ever imagine what would happen if the dom/sub part of their relationship came out as well; the very idea of the guys in the back or management finding out about their admittedly less mainstream sexual preferences was something that made their bloods run cold, knowing that it'd most likely crush both of their careers beyond repair. It may have seemed ass backwards in its mentality, especially considering how society had changed, but that was just the way things were and they both knew it.

Granted, Alex had thought many times in the past, it wasn't much of a concern for him; he would've been more than happy to publicly admit the fact that he had less than platonic feelings for his best friend, and he wouldn't have cared less about the backlash he received, because he knew he'd be able to brush it off and handle it so easily that it would be laughable in its simplicity. It wasn't him he was concerned about in the slightest. It was Chris. It had taken a lot for Chris to gather together the strength to admit that he was petrified of the guys, of their friends, finding out about them and shunning them. He was terrified of the rejection, the pain and the humiliation that would inevitably come if they were rumbled; Chris, despite having an iron grip on his emotions and feelings, was almost heartbreakingly vulnerable beneath that tough exterior, and Alex was never going to do anything that would jeopardise Chris or their relationship in any way, shape or form as long as he could help it.

Alex was snapped out of his thoughts when AJ slid into the chair opposite him, giving Alex a slight smirk. Alex, somewhat distracted in his own daydreaming however, didn't notice the way that AJ's gaze flicked over to Chris, his eyes darkening just a little bit as he stared almost hungrily at Chris' body, his tongue drawing across his bottom lip almost inperceptibly. Alex felt the way that Chris froze up beside him though, and as he cast his gaze over the both of them, his face hardened when he saw the lustful, predatory grin on AJ's face as he continued to fixate on Chris. Alex couldn't help but slide his hand under the table, giving Chris' thigh a quick squeeze of reassurance; the way that Chris was sitting almost statue still beside him, unable to respond to Alex's attempts to comfort him as he gave an involuntary flinch at the dark, almost obsessive gaze that was watching him, only made Alex's mood darken further.

Neither one of them could stand AJ; he was one of those overly egotistical and narcassistic bastards who deserved nothing more than a punch to the face half of the time. That overbearing attitude of his was something that got on their nerves something chronic, and the way he looked down his nose at everybody else, as though he was the top of the food chain, meant that neither of them had the patience to deal with him. However, there was something about him. There was something more to him.

There was something about the way that he looked at Chris, how he got way too close, too touchy feely and almost stalkerish about Chris that Chris had openly admitted to Alex in the past was something that freaked him out. It was the way that he would talk to Chris, the way he tried to force Chris into uncomfortable situations whenever they were alone, the way that he followed Chris around, almost as if he couldn't take "fuck off" as an answer was something that highly concerned Alex as well. Neither of them could quite place their finger on it, but there was just something about his almost obsessive, disturbing nature around Chris that made Chris' skin crawl and his stomach churn, and Alex couldn't stand to see Chris made to feel that restless and uneasy.

It was one of the reasons that he tried to avoid the possibility of AJ and Chris getting into close proximity with each other, and it was a reason why he never left the two of them alone, not sure of what AJ would do in that situation. However, when Alex had recieved the text earlier in the day demanding that AJ see _both_ of them, Alex knew there was no way he'd be able to keep them apart, especially if whatever had to be discussed between the three of them was apparently that important that it couldn't wait until the next day when they'd all see each other down at the Impact Zone.

Alex had conveniently left out the part about AJ coming to see them when he suggested to Chris that they go down to the bar that night. Chris had been understandably wary; the way that Alex refused to tell him who had text him, quickly changing the subject whenever it was brought up had put Chris on edge, but Chris trusted Alex enough not to verbally question Alex's judgment about them going down to the bar. However, the way that Chris was still rigid and tightly tense beside him, his thigh actually starting to shake almost invisibly beneath Alex's hand despite Alex's best attempts at calming him down just a little bit told Alex that his decision to keep quiet had obviously backfired on him.

Alex gave another soft squeeze to Chris' thigh, and when Chris flicked his gaze over to Alex out of the corner of his eye, feeling too nervous to actually dare to turn his head and physically stare him, Alex tried to silently convey through the look they shared just how sorry he was for not letting Chris know about AJ, almost begging with Chris to try and relax. He didn't need Chris to tell him just how worried or even slightly put out he felt; Alex could feel it coming off of Chris in thick waves, and he cursed under his breath when he felt Chris shift his leg just a bit so that Alex's hand slipped off of his thigh. Chris usually became unresponsive and closed off whenever he was in a situation or environment that he wasn't comfortable with, so Alex knew not to take it to heart and that Chris would easily forgive him later; no matter what happened, Chris had always been able to forgive him.

In his peripheral vision, Alex could see the way that AJ was almost analysing their body movements, the looks they shared and the unspoken words that were passing between them, and Alex couldn't help the anger he felt at AJ when he saw the scowl on AJ's face, his eyes almost bleeding black as he gave Chris a piercing stare, almost as if he was jealous of them, as if he wanted Chris for himself and was trying to intimidate Chris into giving him what he wanted. Alex didn't appreciate the way AJ was almost salivating over Chris like he was a piece of meat, but before he had time to lean over the table and smack the shit out of AJ to let him know about it, AJ cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm glad you got the message fine Alex, I was afraid you were going to bail on me and not show up for our little meeting..."

AJ's thick southern drawl was almost dripping in arrogance and sarcasm, but Alex could clearly hear the thin thread of malevolence that was coming across in AJ's words. Alex suddenly felt rather uncomfortable with AJ sitting at the table with them, but that discomfort and relative uneasiness was instantly shoved to the backburner when he saw the way that Chris' head snapped round, his eyes wide as he stared straight at Alex, and Alex couldn't help but admit he felt his heart leap into his throat at the swirl of emotions that were flashing across Chris' face.

"You knew, and you didn't tell me."

There was an almost painful bluntness to Chris' words, and Alex could tell just how hard it was for Chris not to stand up and walk out of the bar there and then. He could also hear just how upset Chris was with him for not telling him that AJ was going to be there, and he knew that Chris was struggling to reign in his feelings as he continued to stare wide eyed at Alex, waiting for a response. Alex wanted nothing more than to pull Chris into a tight hug and apologise profusely, but he couldn't risk that, not when AJ was sitting right there, watching them intently with a shit eating smirk plastered all over his face. Despite how much Chris was obviously bristling from being left out the loop, Alex knew it would hurt Chris more if he did anything that could uncover their relationship, so Alex just gave a shrug.

"It didn't seem overly important," Alex muttered under his breath, his eyes falling to the table when he felt Chris move slightly further away from him. Alex would've done anything at that moment in time to try and reassure Chris, to get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness for not telling him about the text message, but he knew that he couldn't reveal any kind of bond or relationship between them without it pissing Chris off further, so Alex just settled for snaking his hand back onto Chris' thigh and giving him a firm, knowing squeeze in appeasement until they could be alone and he could soothe him properly.

AJ was watching the scene in front of him with malicious amusement painted all over his face, and he reached across the table to grab Chris' beer, a fierce surge of almost pure dominance and lust roaring through him at the way Chris flinched back slightly to avoid AJ touching him at all costs.

"Well, isn't that weird. I wouldn't have thought you'd keep something from your... partner Alex. After all, you share absolutely everything, right?"

There was something about the tone of AJ's voice, the way that his words were laced overwhelmingly with irony and knowledge as he smiled darkly at both of them that automatically made alarm bells start to ring in Alex's mind. There was something wrong. There was quiet power humming in AJ's tone, as if he knew something that neither of them did, and the grin on his face was almost rubbing in the fact that AJ had obviously come down to the bar with a plan. Alex could feel his chest tightening; he _knew _there was something off about the way AJ texted him out of the blue, and the longer he sat there, the more he could feel that doubt start to seep into his mind. He didn't even need to look over at Chris to tell he could feel the tension in the air as well, and the way he could feel Chris almost desperately throwing the barriers up so that he didn't get involved any further in the conversation was something that was driving Alex insane.

Clearing his throat of the sudden dry lump that had appeared, Alex tried to create an appearance of nonchalence, not wanting AJ to instantly spot just how on edge and worried he was; he didn't want Chris to feel his growing panic or alarm either, because he knew that Chris would only react to the emotions Alex was displaying, which in turn would make Chris even worse than he was now. Plastering a smug grin on his face, Alex immediately reverted to his dickheaded nature, desperately trying not to crack when he felt Chris' hand clamp down tight on his leg out of fear.

"Really, and like I have any idea what the hell you're on about jackass. Now, do you actually have something that needs to be discussed, or are you just here to piss me off more than usual?"

AJ's smile only grew wider when he heard the thick animosity in Alex's voice, and his eyes flashed with nasty intentions as he let them focus on Chris' silent form once more. Drumming his fingers on the table, he took a slow, deep mouthful of beer, knowing that the longer he left it, the more he was going to get under Alex's skin. The bottle thudding down ominously on the wood, AJ wiped the back of his hand across his mouth before he let out a dark chuckle, loving the way that Chris gave out a shiver at the sound.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not trying to piss you off; after all, you don't need my help to get pissed about random shit. You're a... _master _at that sort of thing, right?"

Alex felt his stomach knot up tightly at AJ's words; suddenly, an overwhelming feeling of dread started to pulse through him, and the more he let AJ's words sink into his skull, he could feel the penny drop. He felt his breath catch in his throat, a burning sensation run through his chest, and he almost began to pray that he had misheard AJ, that he had misinterpreted what he had just said. AJ couldn't know, could he? He felt Chris' fingers run up his leg tentatively, confusion and worry written all over his face as he stared at Alex silently, and Alex almost gave a sigh of relief when he realised that Chris hadn't yet caught onto what AJ was potentially hinting at. The idea of AJ knowing about them would absolutely tear Chris apart, and Alex was frantically wishing he'd gotten it all wrong.

"I don't have a fucking clue what you're talking about. Now, give me a fucking straight answer, drop the cryptic shit and tell me why the fuck you're here!"

AJ gave a triumphant smirk when he heard the almost impossibly quiet fear that laced Alex's words, and he knew that, all of a sudden, the game was starting to turn in his favour. Leaning forward over the table, AJ reached into the back pocket of his jeans, pulling out what looked to Alex to be a bundle of photographs with a red rubber band tied around them that was poking out of the top of a ripped brown envelope. Relaxing back into the chair, AJ rest his foot on his knee, the envelope clutched tightly in his hand; his focus wasn't even on Alex anymore, it was focused hungrily, obsessively, almost entirely on Chris as he gave a deeply menacing, predatory grin.

"Oh, I think you do know _exactly_ what I'm talking about Alex," AJ briefly paused, revelling in the delicious terror that was rolling off of Chris before he glanced back at Alex with a smirk. "I know." AJ's voice dropped even lower, even more sinister, as he watched Alex pale uncontrollably. "I know everything. Every tiny little detail. Every little thing you'd thought you'd hid so damn well, but just not quite well enough..."

As AJ drew the words out, he leaned forward again, sliding the envelope across the table towards Alex, his eyes lighting up almost victoriously as he saw Alex reluctantly reach out to take the bundle in front of him. Alex's attention was fixed on the envelope, staring at it for what felt like an eternity. When he lifted his head just slightly to glance at AJ, his face hardened as he took a deep breath to compose himself, he could see out of the corner of his eye the way that Chris was starting to realise what was happening, his face going almost a sickly shade of white as his hand started to shake violently on Alex's leg.

Chris' eyes had widened to impossible standards, and when Alex saw the dread that shone so vibrantly in them, he couldn't help but feel like he was being stabbed in the chest as he tore his gaze away from the obviously distraught man next to him, unable to stand the emotions he could feel rolling thickly off of his best friend as he incredibly slowly started to pull the bundle of photographs out of the envelope. He hadn't even gotten them half way out when he could clear as day see what AJ had presented him with, and he shoved them back in the brown wrapper fiercely, his worse realisations coming to light. He could see Chris reach for the envelope, obviously concerned as to what Alex had just seen, but he hadn't even stretched out his hand when Alex snatched them away, turning to face Chris as he tried to keep his voice deliberately even and emotionless.

"Say, Chris, why don't you go get us all a drink?"

He could see Chris falter, not knowing whether or not to actually obey what Alex had just said, and as he gazed with panic-stricken eyes at Alex, Alex could feel his stomach drop. Chris couldn't know, he couldn't see the photographs, he couldn't have any inclination of what was happening, at what was in that envelope. Alex knew it would utterly destroy Chris, he knew with every ounce of his being that if Chris knew what he'd seen, what _AJ_ had seen and now knew, it would tear Chris apart. Chris' only major fear about their relationship was them being discovered, and knowing that seeing the contents of the envelope would bring those worse fears, those nightmares to life was something that Alex wanted to desperately avoid. Seeing that Chris was still sitting there, unsure and nervous, Alex couldn't keep the power and dominance out of his words, too scared of Chris getting hurt to be able to stop himself.

"I said, go get us a drink. NOW."

Alex words were viciously snarled, his eyes black as he glared angrily at Chris, letting Chris know that he was in no mood for an argument, and Alex almost felt like he couldn't breathe when he saw the terror that suddenly flashed in Chris' eyes, the flinch that ripped through his body and the way that Chris' barriers came tumbling down, exposing just how painfully vulnerable, upset and confused he was at the sharp, unexpected change in Alex. Alex had never gotten that controlling; he had never used that tone of voice on Chris before, even during a session when things started to get really extreme, and Alex knew instinctively just how much it was hurting Chris to be shunned and humiliated by being spoken to that way in public, by being made to look like nothing more than the lowest rung on the ladder as though he was a worthless bitch.

Alex cast his eyes down to the table, desperately trying not to focus on anything around him, on the sheer emotion and pain he could feel coming off of Chris as Chris reluctantly stood up, his entire body shaking. He briefly paused, almost as if he was going to beg Alex to tell him what was going on; Alex knew that Chris absolutely detested being left out of the loop, especially if it was something that concerned him, but Alex knew that Chris couldn't know, and if that meant pushing him away for the moment so he didn't ask questions, then that was what he had to do despite how much it killed him to do so. Alex lifted his head up, fixing Chris with a sharp, demanding gaze, and he couldn't help the guilt he felt fly through him when Chris froze up, his head hanging low as he turned without a word and went over to the bar.

Alex could feel his heart thudding in his chest as he watched Chris slump himself over the bar, his head in his hands and every conceivable emotion crashing off of him, and Alex quickly turned away for fear of being violently sick. He picked up the envelope again, his hand shaking as he pulled out the bundle of photographs once more. Snapping the rubber band off, Alex threw it in AJ's general direction, his face contorting with barely controlled rage when he saw that stupid smirk on AJ's lips, his whole body screaming arrogance and cockiness. Taking a deep breath, Alex briefly let his eyes slip shut, before he mustered together the courage to start flicking through the photographs.

They were all of them. Together. Unaware and unassuming that their private moments would be used against them.

Some of them were relatively innocent, them both with their arms slung around each other, the adoring look on their faces clear as day for the world to see. However, the further Alex got into the pile of photographs, he could feel the bile burning in his stomach. There were images of them in the lockerroom, Chris backed up against the locker with Alex pressed hard against him; shirts strewn across the floor, Chris' jeans undone, Alex's hand disappearing down the front of them as they both made out fiercely. Almost scared to carrying on looking through the photos, Alex realised that they only got more damning; photos of the two of them in incredibly compromising positions, Chris down on his knees, gagged and bound as Alex wrapped his hand around his throat, photos of Chris cuffed to their bed, in Alex's own apartment, covered in blood and bruises as Alex fucked him.

Some of the images being reflected back at him were even worse, so damn graphic and explicit that Alex could barely even glance at them without feeling his gut knot up. He felt almost murderous anger when he realised that somebody had obviously been following them about, invading their privacy, fucking watching them everywhere they went, in the lockerroom, in the bathroom, in their own bedroom, in Alex's own home even; he couldn't shake off the overwhelming knowledge that those moments they had shared together, those moments where Chris had trusted him unconditionally and given everything of himself to Alex, had been nothing more then fuel for the growing fire that AJ was unleashing. Alex was almost silent from the shock as he gazed helplessly at AJ.

"Where did you get these?"

AJ gave a venomous grin as he leaned forward over the table slightly, his voice low and mocking as he held Alex's stare steadily. "I have my sources Alex. I think the better question to ask here would be what's going to happen now..."

AJ gave a chuckle when he saw the horrified expression on Alex's face, and as Alex's eyes kept flitting between the evidence that lay on the table in front of him and AJ, Alex knew that he was completely trapped. He knew that AJ clearly had the upperhand, that AJ was firmly in control of the situation, and whilst Alex couldn't help but feel the panic and the rage pulse through him mercilessly, Alex knew that he couldn't let AJ push the advantage he had any further. His hands clenched on the table as he tried to dispel the feelings that were stabbing in his chest, Alex's eyes darkened as he glared at AJ.

"Like I'm going to give a shit what you do with those photos. They don't mean a fucking thing to me."

Alex was lying through his teeth; those photos did mean something to him, and he was frantic with the thought of what AJ could possibly do with them, but he knew he couldn't let AJ know that. Apparently though, AJ had seen right through Alex's attempts at calmness and nonchalance, because AJ leaned back in his chair, his fingers laced behind his head, clearly loving the fact that he had seriously thrown Alex for a loop here.

"Oh, I don't care that they don't mean a thing to you," AJ agreed sarcastically, the grin on his face growing just a little bit wider before he became deadly serious, shaking his head in a mocking fashion. "I know that you couldn't give a shit, but I wasn't worried about you. I mean, you're Alex Shelley after all, you don't give a shit about anything concerning anybody but yourself, right?"

Never before in Alex's life had he ever wanted to tell anybody that they were dead wrong. Sure, Alex couldn't deny that if somebody had asked him that question a few years ago, then they probably would've been right; he'd always been an egotistical and smug bastard when it came to how he carried himself, but then Chris had come along. Once Chris had walked into his life, first as a friend and then as a lover, Alex had never been able to deny just how deeply he cared for him. He knew he never said the words enough to Chris, knew he never let him know often enough when they were together, but he knew with all his heart and soul that Chris knew just how adored he was.

Alex suddenly got worried; AJ must have known just from looking at those photographs that Alex deeply cared for Chris, and it seemed weird to him that AJ would question what seemed like an obvious contradiction. Almost as abruptly as he recognised what AJ was suggesting, Alex could feel his heart start to pound in his chest. AJ wouldn't sink so low as to drag Chris into this, would he? Surely AJ would've realised that putting Chris into the equation was going to make things that much harder for Alex to agree with; yet again though, Alex thought, why wouldn't he? AJ had to have known just how powerful a weapon Chris could potentially be, and AJ was enough of an evil bastard to take advantage of that sort of thing for his own needs.

Alex's question was answered seconds later when he saw the mock look of contemplation that settled on AJ's face as he cocked an eyebrow at him. "I was just thinking about Chris, and what would happen to him if these accidently fell into the wrong hands..."

Alex's head snapped around to look over at Chris for a brief few seconds, his eyes wide with fear as he stared over at his best friend. Alex knew that if word got out, it would tear Chris apart. After a while, he knew he'd be able to handle it, but it was heartbreakingly painful to admit that Chris would never be able to recover if they were discovered, especially in this way. The thought of Chris being humiliated, of hating him, of never being able to trust him again because of the evidence that AJ possessed was one that made Alex feel quite honestly sick with guilt. He had sworn on his life to protect Chris with every inch of his being, and the idea of breaking that promise, of making Chris feel that worthless and devastated, was one that Alex refused to entertain for even a second as he turned back to AJ.

"What do you want?" Alex muttered thickly, trying to keep the pleading note out of voice as he visualised the pain and torture that Chris would feel. "I swear, name your price."

"Oh, I don't _want_ anything Alex, but there is something I _need..._" AJ trailed off as he gazed over at the bar, a predatory and lusty grin on his face as his eyes lit up with malicious pleasure. Alex followed AJ's line of vision, and when he saw what - or more importantly who - AJ was eyeing up hungrily, Alex's felt his blood run cold.

"No. No fucking way!" Alex could feel his voice crack with the anger and terror he felt as he slammed his fist down hard on the table. "I don't give a shit what you say, but I can't do it. Anything but that."

AJ sat up slightly in the chair, his eyes never leaving Chris for a second as the look on his features darkened further, his mouth almost watering as he gazed at the deliciously worried and tense man, the unfortunate man who was completely unaware of anything that was happening. There was something about Chris' innocence that AJ had always craved, something that he'd always wanted to break, and feeling within a fingertip's touch of bringing his fantasies to life made him giving a satisfied hum. "Really, Alex? And what makes you think that you can tell me no? I could ruin his career, his life, your friendship in a second if I wanted to, so you might just want to think slightly carefully about your options..."

The feeling of sheer helplessness that rolled over Alex, his eyes wide and shining with a torrent of emotions that were rippling through him, was one that Alex knew he would despise for the rest of his life, but he couldn't let AJ do this. He couldn't let AJ walk all over him, to manipulate him into giving up before he had even started. It was bad enough acknowledging that AJ was in the drivers seat, he wasn't about to make it worse by rolling over on his back and doing fuck all to stop him. Ignoring the sharp, knowing gaze that was piercing every inch of his body, Alex loosely clasped his hands together.

"Dude, I am literally begging you here, you can't make me do that to him. There's got to be another way."

AJ looked as if he was contemplating this for a few moments, before he raised his eyebrows, his face softening just enough to lull Alex into a false sense of security as he gave Alex a menacing smile. "I'll tell you what Alex, since I'm feeling in a generous mood tonight, we'll sort this out in a different way," AJ paused for a second, watching as Alex visibly swallowed down the lump that had grown in his throat before he pulled a coin out of his front jeans pocket, the coppery sound ringing in Alex's ears as AJ placed it on the table.

"It's all entirely in your hands now. One flip of that coin, and I will willingly hand over all of these photos. I will keep my lips sealed, and you can be assured that not a word of what we've discussed tonight will be known to any other soul on this earth."

"But what if I lose, huh? What happens then?" Alex responded, trying to get even a little bit of the anger that was flowing through him to come across in his voice. He could see AJ's smile widen, his eyes almost black as he slid the coin across the table towards Alex.

"If you lose, then I get one night with Chris. One night to do whatever I wanted, one night to do whatever I see fit to that sub of yours. No boundaries, no restrictions, nothing to stop me from doing exactly what I want to him. One night Alex, and I'll never darken your doorway again, so when you think about it, it's a win/win situation for you. Either way, you get your photos, you get your protection. It's just whether you want to take the risk or not..."

As AJ trailed off, Alex could feel his heart thudding in his chest, drowning out the sound of every other thought. He could feel the fear biting huge chunks out of him, his stomach twisting tight as he thought of Chris. He had no idea of the sorts of things AJ was capable of, but he knew that if he let AJ do what he wanted to Chris without anything to stop him, then Alex would never be able to forgive himself. He knew just how terrified of AJ Chris was, how much Chris hated that almost stalkerish obsession that AJ possessed, and just the thought of abandoning Chris, of not being able to stop AJ from fulfilling all of his sick and disturbing desires, was one that made Alex feel almost desperately ill.

Chris was still petrified of the sessions that he and Alex had for God's sake; he still resented the loss of control, the worthlessness that crawled over him for reducing himself to that level. Despite Chris learning to relax more now and not get so scared about everything that Alex did to him, he'd struggled to admit to Alex that he was terrified whenever Alex started to get rough and extremely violent, worried that Alex wouldn't be able to control himself, that he wouldn't listen to Chris if Chris begged him to stop. He was still completely unable to fully surrender himself to Alex, to fully hand over all of that trust; Alex knew just how Chris reacted, he knew what Chris boundaries were, and he knew when things had gone too far. He couldn't bear the thought of AJ dominating Chris in the way that Alex himself did, and he knew if things went tragically wrong, then Chris would never be the same again.

However, the more Alex thought about it, the more he realised that it was a risk he was going to have to take. The thought that he could end all of this right now, that Chris would never have to know about what had been said and done, and that AJ would keep quiet about their relationship was one that was starting to look incredibly appealing to Alex. He couldn't stand the idea of hurting Chris in the slightest, of Chris getting hurt because of what AJ knew and had threatened, and as the memories of everything that he and Chris had done flashed through his mind, he devoted one last gaze to Chris sitting at the bar before he picked up the coin.

The smooth metal in his hand felt like it weighed a ton, and Alex could almost feel it scalding his skin as he desperately tried to work through the ramifications of the decision that he was about to make. Was it going to be worth it though, to put Chris in the firing line like that just so that Alex could try and futily keep their relationship under wraps for just a little while longer? After all, he knew that no matter what happened, they'd eventually be found it; however, it was just the thought of having no control, of feeling Chris' betrayal and hurt if those photos ever got out, and he knew that either way it went, AJ would hopefully keep it quiet. Pushing aside all of the doubts and reservations that were attacking him from all sides, Alex tried to block out all of the memories of him and Chris, knowing that the longer he thought about it, the worse it was going to get. Taking a deep breath, Alex closed his eyes tight, desperately praying that he'd made the right decision.

"Heads," Alex breathed out, trying to keep the fear out of his voice as he flipped the coin.

He couldn't watch as the coin twisted and turned in the air between himself and AJ. He couldn't bear the thought of having to acknowledge what he had just done. When he heard the coin hit the table with an ominous rattle, Alex felt as if he couldn't breathe, as if he had just been stabbed through the chest as he waited for the coin to stop its movements and eventually decide upon what was going to happen. Biting down hard on his bottom lip, the coin fell silent, and Alex knew that his and Chris' fate had been decided. Swallowing down the knot in his throat, Alex finally mustered together the courage to open his eyes.

Tails.

Alex felt his heart physically stop beating inside his chest, his entire body going numb as he realised what had happened. Alex could hear the dark laugh that came from AJ, and he couldn't bear the guilt and the pain that was tearing through him as he closed his eyes, burying his face in his hands as he tried desperately to hold back the scream of pure frustration that was building deep in his gut.

What had he done?

"Well well, how about that then Alex?" AJ mocked smugly, and Alex could feel his shoulders slump under the weight of defeat as he lifted his head up to look across at AJ. "You know what you agreed to Alex, now which one of us is going to go and tell Chris of our little... arrangement for tonight?"

Alex almost wished he could beat the arrogant smirk off of AJ's face, and as he felt the fury rip and crackle through him uncontrollably, Alex roughly pushed the chair back, swinging his legs around and standing up. He had never felt so Goddamned pissed off at himself in his entire life, but as he wearily turned his gaze to look over at Chris, the anger he felt was sudden drowned under a sea of self-loathing and regret. He almost felt like he couldn't move, his mind screaming at him for what had allowed to happen, but when he saw AJ go to stand up, Alex pushed all of that aside as he started the long walk over to where Chris was still half slumped over the bar.

As Alex got closer to the bar, he notice Chris turn around, a confused look on his face when he saw Alex approaching him. Alex couldn't meet Chris' gaze. He couldn't bear to see Chris almost destroy himself in front of his eyes because of what Alex had risked. Chris stretched out a hand, trying to grasp Alex's wrist, and Alex could only feel the pain flood through him when he pulled himself out of Chris' reach, hating the way that Chris was staring at him with a look of fear and anxiety in his eyes.

"Alex, what's going on?" Chris whispered, unable to find the strength to ask any louder. He glanced back over at the table, and when he saw AJ walking towards the two of them, a malicious, disturbed grin on his lips as he eyed Chris up like he was some kind of prize, Chris could no longer keep the begging out of his voice. "Alex, please, what's happening?"

The terror and panic that heavily laced Chris' words broke Alex's heart, and when he saw Chris flinch back against the bar when AJ waited a few feet behind Alex, his entire being fixated on Chris, Alex reached out his hands, cupping either side of Chris' face. Softly stroking his thumb across Chris' cheek, Alex could see the way that Chris' eyes widened, his body starting to shake slightly under the piercing stare that AJ was analysing him with. Alex could feel Chris' fingers instinctively hook around his hip, caressing the covered flesh gently; it was something that Chris always did when he sensed that there was something wrong, and the soothing touch was one that always calmed Alex down, but Alex knew deep in his gut that it wasn't going to work this time.

"Chris, baby," Alex whispered, the falter prominent in his words as he tried not to cave into the feelings that were battering him, and Chris panicked; Alex never called him baby unless they were alone, and he knew in that second that something was horribly wrong. "I need you to do something for me, and I want you to promise me that you're going to do it."

Chris couldn't get his mouth to co-operate with his brain, all of his questions and pleas stuck in his throat, literally choking him as he gave a nod so reluctant that Alex would've missed it if he wasn't staring straight at Chris. Watching the emotions that were swirling on Chris' face, all of the fear and pain that was crashing off of him as he started to tremble just slightly from the tension, almost made Alex break down completely as he resisted the overwhelming urge to wrap his arms around Chris and protect him from everything that AJ had planned for him. Taking a deep breath, Alex tried and failed to get words out multiple times, before he finally suceeded.

"I need you to go with AJ, just for tonight." Chris' eyes widened, and he tried to pull back from Alex, his terror becoming so thick and overbearing that Chris almost felt like he could no longer breathe, and it was killing Alex to see Chris so worked up and freaked out. "I'm so sorry Chris, I didn't want to do this, believe me, but I've got no choice. You need to go with him."

Chris frantically shook his head, desperately trying to ignore the way that AJ was once again advancing closer to them, positioning himself next to Chris with a sick smirk. Chris flinched violently when he felt AJ's arms suddenly wrap themselves around his waist, his grip uncomfortably tight and painful around Chris' hips as AJ pressed himself up firmly against Chris' back. Usually, it was only ever Alex who touched him in that way, who embraced him like that, and Chris couldn't feel but feel his skin crawl when the very tips of AJ's fingers disappeared inside the waistband of Chris' jeans, resting on the highly tense and rigid flesh.

"No," Chris desperately whispered back, completely unable to keep the fear out of his voice when he felt AJ grind up almost imperceptibly against the back of his thigh. He was suddenly all too aware of the reason why he had to go with AJ, and he could feel the tears start to bud in the corners of his eyes when he gazed back up at Alex. "No, you can't make me do this! Please Alex, don't do this, I'm begging you."

Just hearing the sheer, unadulterated panic and terror in Chris' voice, and the way that Chris was literally pleading with Alex was breaking Alex's heart. Chris had never been one to so willingly allow that vulnerable, hysterical side of himself to be revealed, and just the knowledge that it was all because of what Alex had done was enough to make Alex feel impossibly sick. Glancing down Chris' body when he saw the way that Chris shuddered in disgust, Alex saw the way that AJ's hands were straying into Chris' jeans, how AJ was rubbing against him, and Alex knew just how cheap and worthless, how much of a whore, Chris had to be feeling. He would've done anything in that second to dispel the insecurities he could feel rolling off Chris, and Alex felt almost sick with helplessness.

Alex gave out a sad sigh, his eyes slipping shut as he leaned forward and pressed a soft, tender kiss to Chris' forehead, wanting nothing more than to rip Chris away from AJ and make him feel better, but he knew he couldn't. He had sealed Chris' fate with one flip of a coin, and Alex knew that he was going to have to live with that guilt for a very, very long time before he could forgive himself. He felt Chris tip his head forward just slightly, his face resting comfortingly on the curve of Alex's neck as Alex rested his cheek against Chris' soft hair for a second before he gave out a sigh and pulled away from Chris, resenting himself for planting the sadness that he could see shining brightly in Chris' eyes.

"I'm sorry Chris, but you need to do this. Trust me when I say I wouldn't be asking you to do this unless it was important. You'll be fine, I promise."

It killed Alex to have to lie to Chris, especially considering how damn bad Chris was reacting to what was happening; he knew deep in his gut that Chris would be anything but fine. He knew just from watching the way that AJ was smirking at Alex's words that AJ wouldn't stop until he'd done devastating damage to Chris, until Chris had literally been destroyed piece by piece at his hands. He knew that the next time he saw Chris, he was going to be physically and emotionally dead, and as much as Alex couldn't bear the thought of Chris getting abused that way, he'd been forced to agree to it. He'd been forced to tell AJ that he could use, abuse and torture Chris in every way imaginable, and Alex knew he'd never be able to look at himself the same way again.

Alex leaned in, barely brushing his lips against Chris', trying to convey to Chris every last bit of unconditional love and affection that Alex felt for him, trying to tell him just how sorry he was for what he had done. He felt Chris respond just slightly, just enough to show that he understood, that he could feel every tiny little thing Alex was trying to give him and just how much he meant to the other man. Pulling back one last time, Alex locked his gaze with Chris, knowing that every emotion swirling in Chris' eyes had to be reflecting in his own, and he heard Chris give a shallow sigh as he reluctantly accepted what was going to happen.

"I love you, and I'm so sorry."

Taking a step backwards, Alex could see the malevolent grin scrawled all over AJ's face, his eyes lit up dangerously with all kinds of evil intentions, and as much as he wanted to smack that smirk off AJ's lips, Alex knew that his hands were tied. He saw AJ's head dip into Chris, obviously whispering something into Chris' ear, and the way that Chris froze, his eyes clamping tightly shut as a shudder rippled through his body, and Alex couldn't stop all of the guilt that he felt. He had no idea how he was physically able to walk away from AJ and Chris; he could feel his mind screaming at him with every step to turn back, to protect Chris, to beg AJ not to do this, but Alex knew there was nothing he could do.

Sitting back down at the table, Alex rested his chin in his hand, unable to watch the way that AJ almost dragged Chris out of the bar. Glancing up, his and Chris' eyes met for one last second before Chris disappeared from sight, and Alex knew that the look Chris had given him was going to haunt him for the rest of his life as he morosely grabbed the half empty beer in front of him. His eyes slipping shut as he gave out a deep, shuddering sigh, Alex could only pray that his one flip of a coin, that risk he had taken, was worth what was going to happen to Chris that night.

It had to be worth it, otherwise Alex would never be able to live with himself for what he had done.


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: So, here's the next part of this prompt for all of you lovely people! Hope you all enjoy guys :)**

* * *

><p>The numbers on his phone were flashing, tell him that it had just gone 2 in the morning, but Alex couldn't bring himself to care much about the gradually decreasing amount of sleep that he was going to have that night. He had tried, multiple times in fact since he had gotten back to his and Chris' hotel room, to try and take his mind off of the nightmare that was happening, off the nightmare that he was willingly let happen, off the fear and anxiety that was pulsing through him; he was failing miserably. Everytime he attempted to relax, to drift off for even a moment or two, he could feel his stomach knot up and his heart speed up in his chest as images of what could be happening to Chris - what he was allowing to happen to Chris - flashed into his mind.<p>

Eventually, he'd given up trying to rest at all.

Wiping a hand wearily down his face, Alex propped himself up against the headboard, his gaze fixed almost obsessively on the door to their room. He was waiting, praying for that knock on the door with both longing and dread, the knock that would signify Chris' return, knowing that when it finally came, things between Chris and himself would never be the same. It wasn't much like Alex to think so pessimistically, but after seeing the look in AJ's eyes down in the bar when he had his arms wrapped possessively around Chris' waist, the way that Chris was frozen in his grip as he begged Alex to reconsider, the way that Alex had walked away from the two of them with nothing more than a kiss to Chris' forehead and a hollow promise, Alex knew that things between them were going to change.

It had completely killed Alex to see Chris so scared, so worried and insecure, and the look that Chris had given Alex when he was almost dragged out of the bar was one that had been haunting Alex for the rest of the night. It was a stare filled with terror, with defeat, with betrayal, and it was that idea of betrayal that had been constantly attacking Alex ever since. As he'd sat back down at the table, downing his beer as he cast an angry, yet helpless gaze over the bundle of photos that AJ had left him with, Alex had never realised that it was possible to hate somebody as much as he hated AJ; though, if was going to be honest, the bitter self-loathing and hatred he felt for himself was burning nearly just as bright after what he had done.

He had betrayed Chris. He had betrayed all of that unconditional trust that Chris had laid with him from the moment that they'd started up their relationship. He had betrayed all of the emotions that Chris felt towards AJ. He had betrayed the idea that everything they did together would be just for them, that nobody else would ever be privy to what they did together. He had betrayed the promises that he had sworn on his life to keep whenever the doubt seeped into Chris and he started to question everything between them. He had betrayed their relationship, their friendship, and for what? A bunch of photographs and the chance to wipe that stupid smirk off of AJ's face. It was so damn pathetic that it would've been laughable if it wasn't for the seriousness of the whole situation.

Alex had slung the photos in the bin when he staggered, half-drunkenly, back to their room; it made him feel physically sick just to even acknowledge them, let alone look at them. He might have achieved a small consolation, knowing that even though he no longer had them, neither did AJ, but the damage had already been done. Alex trusted AJ when he promised him that he'd never bring it up again after their meeting in the bar; as much of an asshole as AJ was - and he was the fucking biggest of the lot - AJ was somebody who prided himself on being honourable, on keeping his word no matter what things he knew about; that wasn't what was worrying him. AJ was nothing more than a bitch, and bitches, he could deal with.

What he couldn't deal with though, what he couldn't bear to think about in the slightest, was just how much Chris was going to pay for that one stupid decision that Alex had made in a futile and arrogant attempt to try and protect him. From the second he'd opened his eyes and seen the smirk on AJ's face, seen the way that the coin gleamed up at him in the low light of the bar, almost as if it was mocking him, Alex knew he had sealed Chris' fate. He struggled to even accept the ideas of what AJ was doing to Chris, of what sick fantasies he was reliving on his best friend, of just what lengths AJ would go to in his desire to completely own and destroy the one he'd clearly been obsessing and lusting over for months, and just the knowledge that the visions running rampant in his mind could be nothing compared to what AJ would actually do made Alex feel almost violently sick with guilt and rage.

Even though the sexual aspect of their relationship - more specifically, the dom/sub side of things - was no longer new and uncharted territory for them, Alex knew every damn time that for Chris, every night together where he lost that control, where he was willing - albeit, slightly conflicted, but willing nonetheless - to submit to Alex and allow Alex to hurt and humilaite him in every possible way, was just still just as terrifying as the first night they had crossed that line. He'd never verbally admitted that to Alex; Alex could tell just from the sheer, unbridled emotion that would crash off of Chris, the way that Chris gazed at him with such overwhelming fear and panic underneath the adoration he showed, that Chris had not yet been able to accept the way he almost craved that dominant side of Alex to be unleashed mercilessly upon him; Chris hadn't been able to accept the idea that he was almost in debt to those touches, those words, and that love Alex gave him.

As much as Chris tried to keep things under wraps and hidden away from prying eyes, Alex could read him just as easily as an open book; he knew how hard it still was for Chris to fight with himself over what he wanted, he knew how hard it was for Chris to admit that he was uncomfortable, or hell, even downright petrified with something that Alex was doing to him, and he knew just how hard it was for Chris to be able to admit that enough was enough, to say no and not feel ashamed for admitting he couldn't do or deal with something. That was why, despite how much Alex's body begged for that carnal hunger he felt roar through him everytime Chris was on his knees before him to be unleashed without restraint, Alex had never put himself first.

He'd learnt over the months what each and every twitch of Chris' body meant, what each and every half choked word meant; he knew the difference between when it was just Chris' own self-disgust and insecurities screaming at him to stop, making him feel like less than a two dollar whore for enjoying the pain being inflicted, and when Chris had legitimately been pushed over the limit and needed things to end before he was reduced to nothing more than an emotional wreck. That was what was eating away at him so badly; Alex may have been able to hold back and understand where the boundaries were, but Alex highly doubted that AJ had those same thoughts in his mind. AJ just wanted Chris so that he could abuse and torture him for his own sick lust and desires; Alex just wanted Chris so that he could truly express just how deeply Alex loved and cared for him.

The more that thought plagued his mind, the worse Alex's nerves and fears started to become. Alex knew just how far AJ liked to push the boundaries; hell, half the time, AJ took no greater pleasure than in completely pissing all over those limits. For all that AJ preached about God and religion, and the way that he dedicated himself to his family when he was off the road, Alex knew that there was no person in the lockerroom who possessed less morals and more disturbingly nasty habits when he was away from home. He'd seen first hand how AJ would willing take numerous rats back to his hotel room for a quick, violent fuck before kicking them out on their asses. He'd known one or two of AJ's fuckbuddies from way back, and the way they shrugged off the bruises and marks when they talked about how AJ demanded nothing more than 100% control and satisfaction, and how he wasn't afraid of getting it out of them - one way or another.

The idea that AJ wasn't afraid of unleashing pure hell upon anybody when he didn't get exactly what he wanted, and knowing that there was going to be no way in hell that Chris would ever be willing to even be in the same room as AJ, let alone submit to him and let him use and abuse him in any way that AJ fantasised, Alex instinctively knew that there was no way this was going to end well for Chris. He knew that AJ wouldn't be able to understand him the way that Alex did, he knew that AJ wouldn't be able to take "no" for an answer, and he knew that AJ wouldn't give a shit for Chris' welfare as long as AJ got everything he wanted and then some; considering just how long AJ had apparently been harbouring his stalkerish obsession over Chris, and how AJ was almost unable to hold back from bending Chris over the table and fucking him there and then in front of the rest of the bar when he finally got his hands on him, Alex knew that whatever happened, the results were going to be devastating.

The minutes almost seemed to drag on for an eternity as Alex continued to restlessly move about on the bed; the longer it took for Chris to come back, the more agitated and worried Alex knew he was going to become. More than once since he'd entered their room, Alex had had to fight the urge to hunt down AJ, to take back Chris and protect him from everything that AJ had planned before kicking AJ's ass into the new millenium, but Alex knew that he couldn't do it. His hands were well and truly tied, and the knowledge that AJ could do absolutely anything he wanted to do to Chris, regardless of just how sick and twisted, how disgusting and dark it was made Alex's blood run cold and his heart feel like it was going to explode inside his chest. All of that, Alex chastised himself with equal measures of anger and depression, because of one flip of a fucking coin. One flip that he was starting to regret with every ounce of his being, every breath in his body and every drop of blood in his veins.

Letting out a deep sigh as he tried and failed to release the tension from his body, Alex slid down the bed until his head was resting on the pillow, staring vacantly at the dirty ceiling as he desperately attempted to try and get his mind away from AJ and Chris. For all he knew, he could've just been psyching himself up for nothing. Sure, Alex knew that he probably wasn't too far off the mark with his border-line panicking, but just because AJ was disturbingly obsessed with Chris, and just because AJ had shown his sexually deviant and violent side in the past, didn't mean that AJ was going to hurt Chris as badly as he was imagining, right?

Maybe it was just his overreacting, reading too much into the situation and into the behaviour that AJ was exhibiting when they were all down in the bar. Maybe it was just those overwhelming protective instincts he possessed for Chris that was preventing him from looking at the facts in a rational and logical way? However, as much as Alex's head was telling him to calm down before he reached the point of near insanity, Alex knew deep down in his heart and his gut that there was no way AJ would hold back on Chris. AJ had never been a rational or logical man; if he saw something - or someone, in this case - that he wanted, then he had no qualms about taking it, regardless of who got hurt in the process.

Alex had been so caught up in his anxieties and his restlessness that he almost missed the knock on the door. It was a quiet knock; way too quiet, almost as if whoever was on the other side didn't want Alex to know they were there, as if they were wanting Alex to overlook it as nothing and leave them there. Alex suddenly felt the strength drain from his body, his eyes wide and his breath caught in his throat as he stared at the door, trying to work out whether it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. The atmosphere became suffocating as Alex strained his ears through the silence, trying to hear any noise from outside that would confirm somebody's presence.

After a couple of minutes, another soft knock was heard, a lot more tentative than the one that had preceeded it, and Alex knew exactly who it had to have been standing outside in the corridor in front of the room. Despite the overwhelming knowledge that it was Chris asking to be let in, Alex still couldn't get his brain to co-operate, his limbs feeling heavier than lead as he pushed himself up and stood next to the bed. He could feel his heart pounding violently in his chest, the constant dull thud filling every inch of his mind, and it was only when Alex heard the rasped whisper come from the other side of the door - one that, despite being filled with such pain and sheer emotion as it murmered his name, Alex could recognise anywhere - that he could feel himself starting to cross the room in an almost spontaneous fit of panic, his hand starting to shake as he reached for the door handle.

His fingers wrapping around the cool metal, Alex briefly paused, his eyes slipping shut as he took a deep breath, frantically trying to regain the composure that he could feel fleeing with every second that passed. It wasn't until Alex heard a light thud against the door, one that sounded as if somebody had slumped themselves against it, and another emotionally drowned whisper of his name being repeated even quieter than before, that Alex could barely stand the dreaded anticipation that was crashing over him. He could feel the bile burning deep in the pit of his stomach as he tried to prepare himself for the worst possible scenario he could envision, and he let out the breath he had taken in a shallow sigh as he opened the door up.

The second Alex's eyes landed on Chris, he felt as if he had been punched in the stomach; nothing could've prepared him for the sight before him.

Chris' head was bowed, his eyes fixed down to the floor at Alex's feet, but Alex could still clearly see the bruises all over Chris' face. His bottom lip had obviously been split open, and there was streaks of blood that ran down Chris' chin and neck, staining the top of his hastily thrown on shirt. Alex could feel his anger and helpless self-disgust grow even more when he saw the vibrant ring of purple and black marks that circled Chris' throat, the deep indents of AJ's teeth all over the side of his neck and disappearing into his top, almost as if AJ had wanted to bite chunks of flesh out of Chris. It wasn't until Alex pulled his gaze back slightly, trying to stop his rage from clouding his vision, that he saw the way Chris was shaking or the tears streaming down his face that Chris obviously was trying to hide.

His heart thudding in his chest, Alex went to reach his hand out to curl his fingers underneath Chris' chin, but the moment his fingertips brushed against Chris' skin, Chris gave a violent flinch, recoiling back from Alex's hand as though it was red hot as he took a couple of quick steps back, almost tripping over his feet in his desperation to avoid being touched. Alex could hear the way that Chris was hyperventilating, his gaze still locked to the floor as he shakily curled his arms around his stomach, giving a deep hiss of pain, and Alex felt like he was going to be horribly sick. There was blood running down Chris' hands, little drops hitting the ground, and Alex quickly realised that Chris' wrists and arms were bleeding rather heavily. Immediately acknowledging just how seriously hurt Chris looked - and that was just what he could see; Alex didn't want to think of what Chris was hiding - Alex opened the door to their room wider and stepped to one side, hoping that Chris would understand what Alex was offering.

After a tense few minutes, Chris reluctantly stepped forward, his breathing hard and laboured as he slowly walked into the room, desperately attempting to mask the pain he was feeling from Alex. He was limping. He was limping quite considerably, and Alex knew that Chris wasn't one to limp, no matter how rough Alex had been with him during their sessions; suddenly, it hit Alex square in the face. AJ had to have fucked him. AJ had to have done something quite sickeningly violent and disgusting for Chris to be visibly showing such signs of discomfort and agony, and the knowledge that the reality was worse than anything he could've imagined made Alex feel helplessly ill with rage and loathing.

Closing the door, Alex turned around, and the sight he saw before him almost made his heart stop in his chest. Chris had fallen to his knees in the middle of the room, his face buried in the carpet as the sound of muffled sobs echoed between the walls. Chris' shirt had ridden up, and Alex could see the thick stripe of welted bruising across Chris' back; he could see the purpled handprints that disappeared into the top of Chris' jeans, the deep scratches and cuts that covered the exposed skin, and Alex instinctively knew that Chris had paid the ultimate price for that one stupid decision Alex had made. Alex couldn't decide who he hated more; AJ for completely destroying Chris in the worst way imaginable, or himself for willingly letting it happen, for lying to Chris when he said he'd be alright.

Taking a deep breath to regain his shredded composure, Alex walked over to where Chris was curled up on his knees, his heart breaking at the sounds of Chris' cries; he'd never seen Chris so raw and emotional before, even during their sessions when Alex took things to the extreme and tested every limit possible. Pausing for just a second, Alex stood in front of Chris, gazing down on him sadly as he noticed the way that Chris froze up in panic and in fear from Alex being so close to him. Whether that was because Chris didn't want Alex to see him so broken, or because Chris was terrified that it was AJ standing there instead, Alex wasn't sure he didn't want to know, but he knew he somehow had to get through to him before he withdrew further.

"Chris," Alex whispered softly, but it was easy to hear the hint of power he was exerting, trying to make every ounce of adoration he felt for Chris come through in his voice. "Look at me."

Alex hated how he was having to try and enforce his control back over Chris after everything Chris had apparently gone through, but Alex instinctively knew that Chris would respond better to him being loving, but firm. If Alex was too gentle, or if he buckled and let his emotions get in the way, he knew that Chris wouldn't be able to listen to him. He wasn't demanding anything of Chris, but he knew that by having just that touch of authority in his words, Chris would be likely to acknowledge them for fear of Alex turning on him the way he did in their sessions. Sure, Alex absolutely despised himself for trying to scare Chris into doing what he wanted, but when he saw the way that Chris took in a wavering breath before leaning back on his knees to glance briefly at Alex as he was overwhelmed by his tears again, Alex knew it was the only way he'd be able to get out of Chris exactly what AJ did to him.

Alex dropped down to his knees, mirroring Chris' body language as he reached out his hand to rest comfortingly on Chris' shoulder, his thumb massaging gentle circles into the highly bruised and tender flesh of Chris' throat. Chris flinched at the contact, trying to shuffle backwards away from the affection, and Alex could feel the pain, shame and self-loathing crashing off of Chris in thick waves as Chris attempted to shrug Alex's hand off of him, giving a slight whimper of fear and hurt when Alex just gripped down slightly harder to prevent him from moving away from him.

Chris desperately attempted to turn his face away, too ashamed to even want to look at Alex, but as he did so, Alex just slid his hand from Chris' neck to his cheek, dragging his fingers softly against Chris' bruised and bloody flesh as he frantically hoped that Chris would start to relax and calm down now that he was away from AJ. Alex could feel his gut knotting up painfully tight when he saw the way that Chris froze up at Alex's touch, his eyes screwed shut as the tears rolled down his face, and when he heard the half-choked sob of fear that Chris released, Alex pulled Chris forward into a tight hug, unable to stop himself from trying to protect him from any further harm.

Chris initially gave a violent flinch at the sudden contact, his entire body going rigid with fear and self-loathing, and as the seconds passed and Chris forced himself to try and relax even just a little bit, he gave out a deep hiss of pain when Alex's fingers brushed against his back. Alex immediately noticed the way that Chris reacted to his soft caress, and he could feel the panic building back up inside of him as he pulled back just enough to look into Chris' eyes. They were full of pain, humiliation and despair, and there was something about the distant light in them that had Alex deeply worried; stroking the backs of his fingers tenderly against the bite marks that adorned Chris' throat, Alex let out a sigh, trying to keep his anxiety and concern to himself.

"Chris," Alex soothed firmly, refusing to say anymore until the eerily disturbing light had left Chris' eyes and he came back to himself, meeting Alex's gaze for a brief second before the dirtiness and worthlessness he felt made him look away. "Chris, show me what he did to you..."

Chris bit down hard on his bottom lip as he screwed his eyes shut, shaking his head violently as the tears streamed almost hysterically down Chris' face. Alex let out a shaky sigh, his heart breaking at the way Chris was withdrawing further into himself. It was obvious to Alex that AJ had done something absolutely devastating to Chris, and Alex knew that the longer Chris kept it to himself, Chris was going to end up destroying himself over it; Alex loved Chris way too much to let that happen. Letting out a deep sigh, Alex leaned in towards Chris and rested his forehead against Chris' own, trying not to take to heart the way that Chris became tense with fear.

"Chris, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, all I want is to see what he did, okay?" Alex whispered reassuringly.

He knew he was lying to himself; he wanted Chris to tell him everything. He hated the way that he couldn't even touch Chris without Chris freaking out on him, the way that he could feel the loathing and disgust that seeped from every pore on Chris' skin, but he'd reluctantly come to the conclusion that he wasn't going to be able to force the truth about the full extent of what happened out of him until Chris was ready to tell him; as much as Alex wanted an excuse to go and murder AJ where he stood, he also knew that helping Chris through this was obviously more important.

Alex ran his fingers softly through Chris' hair, and he gave a wistful smile at the way that Chris briefly tilted his head into Alex's hand, savouring that small moment of affection. All of a sudden though, Chris turned his head almost angrily out of Alex's grasp, his face hardening for just a second before all of that raw emotion started to break through the facade of control Chris was trying to cling onto; his heart thudding in his chest, confusion and worry crossed Alex's face at the way that Chris pulled away from him before slowly getting up to his feet and taking a few steps towards the bed, coming to a dead stop in the middle of the room.

Alex stayed on his knees, gazing up at Chris with deep concern, but Chris just kept his back to Alex; Alex was about to open his mouth when he noticed the way Chris' hands nervously gripped at the bottom of his shirt, his fingers shaking so violently that the material slipped from his lax grip before Chris lowered his head, taking a deep, stuttered breath before grabbing the bottom of the shirt more firmly. Alex could see how viciously Chris was trembling, almost as if he was scared of letting anyone else see his body, and it took all of Alex's self control not to walk up to Chris and wrap his arms around his waist. Chris took a few deep breaths to try and regain his composure before pulling the shirt up over his head and dropping it on the floor in complete silence, screwing his eyes shut in shame as the tears continued rolling down his face.

Alex couldn't hold back the gasp or the muttered curse he let out when Chris' back was revealed to him, and as he cast his eyes down the flesh, he could feel tears of frustration and regret start to well up. His back was thick with violent black and purple bruises that covered every inch on him, disappearing down into his jeans; sections of his back were red raw, bloody and weeping from what Alex knew instinctively were burn marks. That wasn't what made Alex truly pissed off though; what did was the nasty looking cuts that stretched the length of Chris' shoulderblades, and the sadistically deep letters "AJ" that had been carved almost half a foot high and wide down Chris' spine, streaks of blood still dribbling down Chris' skin into the top of his jeans.

Alex quickly got to his feet, but before he could even move an inch towards an obviously distraught and both physically and emotionally wrecked Chris, he noticed Chris' hands go to the front of his jeans, and as the sound of a zipper being pulled down echoed around the otherwise silent room, Alex began to feel sick at the possibility of there being more for Chris to show him. Chris' fingerstips were clammy with sweat and the blood that was streaming from his wrists, and Alex couldn't help but notice how Chris stood almost statue-still for what seemed like an eternity, only the sound of his strangled sobs breaking the tension. Eventually, Chris built up the conviction to push his jeans down his thighs, the denim falling down his legs and pooling at his feet as he stepped out of them, clad only in what Alex noticed angrily were blood and cum stained boxers. He'd been right. AJ _had_ fucked him.

Resisting the urge to beat the shit out of something, Alex took a deep breath to calm himself down as he reluctantly let his gaze drop down to Chris' lower body. It didn't look much better than his back if he was being honest with himself; the bruises continued all across his hips and his lower back and the top of his ass, there were thin shallow welts and cuts that ran down the inside of Chris' legs, and all over his right thigh were deep, bloody bite marks. What Alex continued to fixate on though was the stains on Chris' boxers, and how the bloody patch almost looked as if it was getting bigger as Chris just stood there, the tears streaming down his face as he sobbed almost hysterically. Alex could feel the shame and despair that crashed off Chris, and he realised that he had to do something - anything - before Chris went too far off the deep-end and Alex couldn't bring him back again.

Closing his eyes for a brief few seconds, Alex tentatively walked over towards Chris' highly tense form, trying not to startle or scare him in the process. Tenderly running the tips of his fingers over the deep cuts on Chris' back, Alex heard the whimper of pain that escaped Chris, and he let his hand brush up Chris' back to rest softly on the curve of his neck, gently coercing Chris to turn around and look at him. He felt the way Chris resisted for a few moments, before the strength left him and he reluctantly turned to face Alex, his entire body shaking violently from fear, pain, and self-loathing. Desperately wanting to soothe the emotions he could feel rolling off Chris, and hoping he could get some answers at the same time, Alex locked his gaze with Chris before grasping his wrists, exposing the deep bloody cuts that were embedded in them.

"These are handcuff wounds," Alex murmered knowingly, lifting each wrist to his mouth and placing a kiss against the damaged skin, feeling the way that Chris initially froze before very slightly nodding his head. "You were handcuffed to the bed, and you twisted, which is why they cut you so badly." Again, Chris nodded, his sobs only getting worse as he faced away from Alex out of shame.

Alex gently caressed Chris' arms as he ran the tips of his fingers across the flesh before reaching the thick handprint shaped bruises around Chris' throat. He took a wavering sigh, trying to keep his growing anger and depression out of his voice. "You resisted him, and he tried to strangle you until you lost the will to fight back against him anymore." It took a few minutes before Chris responded with another faint nod, Alex knowing guiltily just how hard it had to have been for Chris to deal with all of the sick shit AJ had done to him, and how much worse it was for Chris to admit what had happened.

Stepping in closer, Alex wrapped his arms firmly around Chris' shaking body, enveloping him in a tight hug as he pressed his lips softly into Chris' hairline, his hands brushing down the length of Chris' back, his fingers getting damp and sticky with blood as Chris sobbed frantically into his ear. "He told you he owned you, that you belonged to him, that I didn't care for you. You didn't believe him, so he carved his name into your back as proof." Chris couldn't even nod at this point as he just fell further into Alex's body, desperate to have the comfort and love back that AJ had ripped away from him as he buried his face into Alex's shoulder.

Taking another deep breath, Alex could feel his desire to know what had happened warring with his instinct to protect Chris, but he knew that after coming this far, there was no way he could turn back now. Screwing his eyes shut, he let one hand drift over the base of Chris' back before cupping his ass with a light squeeze; Chris gave a yelp of fear, his entire body going painfully rigid as he started to hyperventilate, trying to tear himself from Alex's grasp. Alex only stroked the palm of his hand softly over Chris' backside, feeling how hot and sensitive it was.

"He couldn't break you down. You refused to give into him, no matter how badly you wanted to. So he fucked you."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Chris sobbed heavily, his words barely coherent. "I didn't want him to, but he wouldn't listen to me, he just... he..."

Alex's eyes darkened dangerously at those last words Chris choked out before dissolving into hysterics once more. "You said no. You said no, and he did it anyway." Chris nodded his head once more, barely registering the way Alex's arms tightened around him, or how his words had suddenly become laced with anger as he just repeatedly sobbed "I'm sorry" over and over into Alex's ear. The tears welling up further in Alex's eyes, he tightened his grip around Chris, teasing his fingers softly through Chris' hair as he pressed another kiss to Chris' cheek.

"Shhh, don't apologise. You did nothing wrong. You didn't ask for him to rape-"

The words had come naturally to Alex, he hadn't needed to put any thought into them, and it was only as he'd said it that he suddenly realised what Chris had admitted to him. AJ had raped Chris. AJ had physically and mentally abused Chris without remorse before going and destroying him in the most vile way possible, and the knowledge that Alex had let everyone of those things happen, that he'd given permission to AJ to torture Chris that sadistically with that one flip of a coin made Alex suddenly feel violently sick. Unless AJ had told him, Chris didn't know why Alex had let him do that; God, Chris must have thought that Alex despised him, that Alex wanted to see him get used and abused because of something he'd done, and that was why he was apologising.

As that truth hit him with the force of a ton of bricks, Alex could feel the anger flaring through him brighter than before, and as he tightened his embrace on Chris, constantly whispering in his ear just how much he loved him and just how sorry he was, Alex slipped his hand into his back jeans pocket and pulled out his phone. Glancing over Chris' shoulder, one hand continuing to run through Chris' hair, Alex flipped his phone open, typing out a text message before flipping through his contacts and landing on AJ's name. God, even just seeing his name made Alex want to murder him, but he pushed that rage down, knowing it wouldn't be long until he got some retribution as he pressed "send," before slipping the phone silently back into his pocket and resumed his comforting of Chris. Fuck, he thought murderously, AJ was going to be a deadman when Alex finally got his hands on him.

* * *

><p>It had been less than 30 minutes later that another knock on the door was heard; this one was much louder and more pronounced that Chris' hand been, and Alex felt the evil smirk on his lips grow just a little bit wider as he sat up on the bed. Chris looked up at him with equal amounts of confusion and fear, and Alex briefly brushed the backs of his fingers down Chris' heavily bruised and tear-stained cheek before standing up and cracking his knuckles together. It had taken a shit lot of patience and reassurance to get Chris to calm down even a little bit; the sobbing and the tears may have stopped, but the way that Chris desperately clung to Alex, looking for that comfort he was craving after what AJ had done to him said more to Alex than words ever could.<p>

They'd spent the last 10 minutes or so laying on the bed, Chris uttering nothing but the constant string of apologies he felt he needed to make as Alex just held him in his arms. Alex could feel the pain and self-loathing that still crashed off of Chris, and the way that Chris had gazed at Alex with nothing but sheer agony and despair in his eyes made Alex feel helplessly sick with anger and guilt. He hadn't told Chris that AJ was coming up to see them; he knew that if he did so, Chris would freak out on him in the worst possible way, so he'd concentrated instead on soothing him as much as he could before AJ had the chance to turn up and wreck all of his work again.

As another knock, hard and fast, rattled around the room, Alex gave one last longing gaze at Chris, who was paralysed with fear against the headboard as he started to shake, whispering a soft "I love you" before swinging the door open with an ominous thud. Not even a second had passed for Chris to even acknowledge who it was before he saw Alex's arm draw back and connect with a sickeningly hard punch to AJ's face, before he grabbed hold of AJ's shirt and threw him viciously against the far wall of the hotel room, slamming the door shut behind him before briefly glancing back over at Chris. He saw the terror in Chris' eyes as his gaze stayed locked in fear on AJ, and when Alex saw the dark grin that flashed across AJ's lips and the way that Chris instantly flinched back against the wall with a sharp whimper as the tears started to streak his face, Alex just completely lost it.

His eyes blazing with malicious intent, Alex stalked across the room, making sure to keep himself between AJ and Chris as he shoved AJ back against the wall without restraint, firing off vicious punch after vicious punch at AJ's face, not even the sound of Chris screaming at him to stop calming the near murderous rage flowing through him as he broke AJ's nose, blood streaming down his face and splattering against Alex's knuckles. AJ tried to lift his arms up to protect himself from the relentless onslaught, but Alex just gave him a hard knee straight to the balls, AJ doubling over as the air wooshed out of him. Grabbing the back of AJ's head, Alex smashed AJ's body up against the wall again, before driving his knee into his face with a resounding crack; yanking AJ's head back by a fistful of hair, Alex glared dangerously at him, not giving a shit for the blood that ran thickly down AJ's face.

"You fucking cunt, did you think I'd let get away with you fucking hurting him?" Alex snarled into AJ's face, the red mist settling so heavily around his senses that he couldn't hear the way Chris was now begging for Alex to stop, hysterical tears running down his face as he began to hyperventilate. "Did you think I wouldn't find out about you fucking carving your name into his back, or you fucking raping him because you didn't fucking give a shit what you did to him as long as you got what you fucking wanted? Did you?" Alex roared at AJ, kneeing AJ so damn hard in the face that the blood was running almost profusely now, staining Alex's jeans with a disturbing shade of red as he threw AJ to the floor.

AJ had barely hit the ground before Alex was on him again, stamping his foot down mercilessly on AJ's chest and stomach, revelling in the way that AJ tried to desperately shuffle away from him. Alex's eyes had almost bled black with pure, unadulterated hatred and murderous intent for the bastard beneath him, and he couldn't stop himself from kicking AJ violently hard in the ribs, giving a dark smile at the scream of pain AJ gave as another crack echoed around the room. "Answer my fucking question you pathetic son of a bitch!"

Pausing for a few seconds, Alex's breathing was coming in heavy, reckless gasps as he wiped the sweat that was beginning to build on his forehead, his venomous glare never leaving AJ for a moment as he loomed above him menacingly. AJ sucked in a tight breath, wincing at the pain that shot through his chest just briefly before he gave a rasped laugh, spitting away the blood from his lips.

"You wanna know why Alex? You really wanna know why I did it?" AJ taunted breathlessly, taking in deep gulps of air as he smirked almost disturbingly psychotically at Alex, his eyes darkening when Alex nodded his head without a word. "Because I fucking could! Because you fucking agreed to it! Because I knew there was fuck all you could do to stop me doing what I fucking wanted!" AJ paused for a second, taking in the brief flicker of haunted guilt and pain that flashed through Alex's eyes before he diverted his gaze to a hysterical Chris.

"And you wanna know what Alex? I'd fucking do it again. The things I did to that fucking bitch, and he didn't give a shit! I fucking made him cum, I fucking made him scream my name like the cheap, worthless slut he is, and he fucking loved every goddamn second of it! And yeah, so I fucked him? The way he fucking begged and pleaded beneath me like a fucking whore, crying like the pathetic piece of shit he is, I just couldn't help myself. He only got what he fucking deserved! Such a dirty little bitch, maybe the rest of the boys would enjoy a chance in his ass! God knows he'd lay there, legs spread like a fucking slut, flat on his back like he fucki-"

AJ hadn't even gotten the rest of his words out before Alex gave a growl of sheer rage, unable to stop himself exploding as he kicked AJ violently hard in the side of the face, AJ's head whipping to the side as Alex repeatedly drove the point of his foot into AJ's skull. Even when AJ was on the verge on unconsciousness, his mouth and nose bleeding like water from a tap, Alex couldn't control himself; if anything, the sight of AJ's blood all over his stupid face, splattered up the length of his jeans and on his hands only fuelled Alex's anger and want for revenge further as Alex straddled himself over AJ's waist, punching him in the face a few more times for good measure before wrapping his hands suffocatingly tight around AJ's throat.

"How does it fucking feel you sick bastard? Does it fucking feel good to get the life throttled out of you because you fought back, huh?" Alex's hands only tightened up even further, pinning AJ without remorse to the floor as he exerted almost murderous pressure on his neck, squeezing so damn hard that Alex could see the thick purple handprints already appearing around AJ's throat. AJ's hands clawed desperately at Alex's arms, his face flushed red as he started to wheeze, his eyes fluttering as the lack of oxygen made him nauseous and dizzy, but Alex didn't give a shit. If anything, the more he saw AJ struggle to breathe beneath him, the more he felt that murderous rage and temptation grow, and as he felt AJ's body go limp, AJ's eyes rolling into the back of his head, Alex could feel that urge to kill AJ for what he'd done grow stronger and stronger.

"Alex! Please... Just stop! Please Alex, I'm begging you... You're scaring me..."

As Chris completely broke down, the sound of his gutwrenching sobs finally filtering through the red mist that had blinded Alex's sense, Alex suddenly loosened his hands on AJ's throat, the heavy thudding of his own heart ringing in his ears as he slowly came back to himself. Blinking rather owlishly, Alex glanced down, noticing how AJ had been knocked out cold, blood streaming down his face, a trainer print emblazoned on his left temple and vibrant purple bruising ringing AJ's throat as he lay there, barely breathing. Alex's own hands were thickly stained with streaks of red, his knuckles red raw from the force of his punches to AJ's face, and after a couple of moments, he snapped his head around to gaze over at Chris.

The sight that greeted him made him feel ill beyond belief, and Alex could've sworn he felt his heart shatter at the guilt and sadness he suddenly felt attack him. Chris was absolutely hysterical, his face slick with tears that continued to stream down his bruised cheek and his breath catching so badly in his throat with every violent sob that escaped his lips that Alex almost thought Chris was either going to pass out or be horribly sick. Words couldn't describe the sheer, unadulterated terror and the raw emotion that was rolling off of Chris as he curled up on himself, his face buried in his knees as he wrapped his arms around his legs in a futile attempt to comfort himself.

Alex quickly stood up, unable to even look down at AJ's battered form at his feet as he turned to face Chris. He went to take a tentative step forward, but the way Chris suddenly recoiled back against the wall, shuffling back desperately as he pulled the sheets of the bed up over himself in order to try and protect himself further tore Alex to pieces and he let out a deep sigh, fighting to keep his own tears and frustration under control as he reluctantly made his way towards the bed. With every step he took, he saw the way that Chris tensed up even more, flinching uncontrollably as he failed to hide his fear, and the knowledge that Chris' state was all because of what he had just done made Alex feel worse than shit.

"Chris," Alex whispered thickly, finding it nearly impossible to stop his voice breaking with deep regret and sadness as he perched himself on the edge of the bed, not daring to touch Chris at that moment in time. "Chris, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I swear! I just, I couldn't stop myself! I didn't mean it, I promise! I'm just so damn sorry..."

Alex reached his hand out, running it softly up the length of Chris' thigh, and it wasn't until his hand gently caressed Chris' hip that Alex noticed the way that Chris was refusing to look down at his own body, the shame and self-loathing rolling off of him in thick waves. Just as Alex opened his mouth to question what was wrong, his eyes were drawn to a slight twitch beneath the sheets coming from close to his hand, and he saw how Chris screwed his eyes shut, his entire body shaking as he shifted about restlessly. As he stroked his fingers soothingly against Chris' side, trying to get him to relax, Alex was startled when Chris suddenly pushed him away from him, tearing the sheets off of himself before he turned his back on Alex; as Chris moved, Alex suddenly spotted what had upset Chris so much.

Chris was hard. Watching Alex beat the absolute shit out of AJ had apparently turned him on, and after everything that Chris had gone through, how he'd been raped and abused by AJ mere hours before, Alex knew that Chris had to be feeling sickeningly disgusted at himself for being unable to control his base instincts after all the violence he'd suffered through. Alex knew just how little Chris felt of himself for even needing Alex to dominate him during their sessions; he couldn't begin to understand just how much Chris' mind had to be screaming at him that he was a cheap, worthless whore, that he was a sick and disgusting freak for reacting in that way to what he had seen, and Alex instinctively knew it had to have been the final straw.

Alex went to reach his hand out to rest it comfortingly on the base of Chris' back, but just as his fingers brushed Chris' flesh, Chris suddenly scrambled to his feet, desperate to escape the touch that he didn't feel he deserved anymore. He was dirty. He was used and abused. He was absolutely disgusted with himself, and he could no longer hold back the flurry of hysteria that had been raging just below the surface ever since he'd first walked back into their room after AJ had finished with him. He was nothing more than a cheap slut that even Alex didn't value, not if Alex had been willing to hand him over to AJ to torture and destroy despite Chris begging him not to leave him with him. Alex didn't love him. Alex was lying to him just so that he could get an easy fuck, and Chris couldn't help but feel sick knowing just how much of a whore he had to have looked being so willing to get fucked by somebody who obviously didn't care for him.

As Chris fled into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it behind him, Alex couldn't help but feel the tears of anger and guilt roll helplessly down his face as the muffled sound of desperate sobs echoed impossibly loud through the otherwise silent room. His head buried in his hands, he could no longer hold back everything that had been tormenting him ever since that first flip of the coin. Since that flip that had completely destroyed Chris. Since that flip that had wrecked Chris' life. That one flip that Alex knew was going to haunt him forever.

What had he done?


End file.
